Vampolf Nightmare
by Silent's Screams
Summary: Vampolves, the new werewolves and vampires, go out to the army to seek more blood for themselves. They eat, kill, drink, and recruit anyone they can in the army. Now, someone has to stop them. One of the recruits must turn, or else, the world of humans will turn away from life, just from the Five who haunt the dreams of the future.
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

A dark red-headed girl with a blood-shot eye walked into the clearing, where the others waited for her. She had a scar that crossed from her right eyebrow, down to her eye, blinding her, and it went just below her lip. She was beautiful, other than this scar that didn't change much from her looks. She smirked as a dark skinned girl with black hair landed on the ground with a thump. Another followed in, this one with white-blonde hair and tan skin for her vampire-self. Two others came, both twins, in fact. They each had dark brown, short hair and pale skin, with evil eyes.

The first one turned around and murmured, "I can't wait to create an army out of one that is already made." Her scar made her lips partly bigger, nor did that change much, as I said before. She looked to the stars in the night sky and grinned, her fangs exposed. "Adrianna, we must go to the first village we are to take over. I am very hungry, tonight."

The dark skinned girl, who was Adrianna, frowned a little and muttered, "No, Edeney. I want to go with Amber and Selena to the Southern Hills. They look the fattest out of all the humans in these villages."

Amber, one of the twins, stood next to Selena, who was her other twin. She smiled, "We can go alone. More for us. Right?"

"We'll let Sagan decide, then," Edeney looked at the quiet white-blonde, who only gave a faint smile to hide her true pain. "Sagan, do you wish to go to the Southern Hills with Amber and Selena, or come with me into the Wilbured Forest? You decide." No answer came from Sagan, and the vampire just looked to the ground. "I know you are ashamed of what you are, Sagan," Edeney held Sagan's palm. "But we are vampolves, now. Not just werewolves! We have to put our tribe behind us and move to becoming much bigger. Think about the army in the future."

"You mean the "United States"?" Sagan hungrily stared at the trees. "We will eat them?"

"Bite them, and eat," Amber gave a smug smile and went close to Sagan. "Don't worry about your tribe. They'll die, by then."

Sagan looked at them and sighed, "I guess. I'll go for the Southern Hills."


	2. Chapter One: Assigned

_Chapter One_

_**Two hundred years **_**_later_...**

**(Lia's POV)**

I walk across the airport hallway, holding my suitcase behind me with a tight grasp. I keep the tears from my lone heart away, to make sure my family is okay when I leave. My husband, Warner, gives me a hug, his face tight and his hug hard. My twin daughters, Elyse and Elan, give me goodbye kisses, their strawberry-blonde hair touches my shoulders as I lean down for a hug. My husband's sea-green eyes are full of sorrow and pity, and he rubbed his black hair. He softly strokes my blonde hair that is in a bun and gives me one last kiss.

Then, I hear my name being called and I wave my last goodbye to my family. Quickly, I begin to make my way down the hallway to the jet my partner and a few others are going to ride. My name echoes through the speakers, "Unbreg, Lia. Repeat: Unbreg, Lia."

Finally, I reach the boarding station and my partner is there. Ryder has brown buzz-cut hair and he wears his military suit tightly. I greet him and my name gets called again, so I board the jet. On the jet, I scroll through my daughters' pictures of me. They love to draw, and they always made pictures before and after my trips to the bases. Once I am done reading them, I lay my head on the headrest and wait.

Moments later, the pilot speaks to us and I listen well. When he is done, I sigh in relief and close my eyes as the plane begins to take off. In the air, I wake to a sudden jolt and remember that I am not in battle yet. Behind me, a black woman with beautiful black hair in a bun taps me on the shoulder. She says, "Excuse me, General Unbreg, ma'am, how long will this flight be? I really don't like flying in planes like these."

"Only a few hours to the base," I tell her. "Don't worry, though. The plane gets shaky just a bit; therefore, you'll be okay."

"Okay," she sighs.

"What's your name?"

"Edith," her eyes look up into mine and she smiles. "This is my first time in base."

"Well, congrats, I guess," I grin and give her a hand shake. "As you said before, I'm General Unbreg. Do you have any kids?"

"Yes, one. His name is Cody, and he is the best kid you could ask for." Obviously, the conversing is bringing her off subject, so I am glad to see that she is getting better and not so afraid. Edith goes on, "My brother, Wallis, takes care of him with his wife and three sons, since my husband Rodney left me when Cody was born."

"Oh that's horrible!" I gasp. Then, I go on about my daughters, "I have twin daughters. Their names are Elyse and Elan, and they are the best daughters you can ask for. My husband, Warner, is an amazing man. I am glad I have him to watch the kids while I am out."

"Really? How old are your kids? Cody's eleven."

"Mine are the same age!" I smile a bit and we continue to talk.

* * *

When the plane ride was over, I am being forced to get off as quickly as possible, to not cause any attention to the area. I fall onto the floor, on purpose, and run beside my partner to the base. Inside, I run into the Commander Grover. He looks at me with stern, blue eyes, then smiles happily. "Hello, General Unbreg," he says kindly. "Welcome back to the 'Honey Suckle'." Honey Suckle is the name of our base and Commander Grover was the commander of the base at the time. We might work with each other, but no one really knows.

Commander Grover goes on, "By the way, General Unbreg and soldiers, we did not bring you here for an easy mission." Behind me, I hear shocked mutters and Grover silences them with a harsh stare. "Anyways, we brought you here to take care of the unknown group of monsters being sited almost everywhere in our readings. We send out patrols to check out what it is; therefore, a few of our patrols have not come back and some even come back with nothing found, but still sited."

"Permission to speak?" I hear Edith call from the back.

Commander Grover sighs, then nods, "Granted."

"And you want _us _to take care of that? This is my first mission, sir," Edith explains. "I am not the fully trained ones that know what to do with something like that. I don't really understand why-"

"You are not doing this, Locke," Commander Grover states. "Now, go to that empty seat over there and Mrs. Ignit will teach you how to use the computer to catch some signals of those weird beings." He watches her go and continues, "So, I brought you all in to take care of that as a patrol, but one that goes on the ground to confront them right away. Got that? You have a day to rest and get ready for this mission. You are dismissed." He turns around and goes to a couple computer-workers to ask some questions.

Quickly, I rush up to him and ask, "Is it likely that I am coming back, sir?"

"I am not sure yet, because it is a fifty-fifty chance, general," Commander Grover stares at the screens.

"Sir, but my family-"

"Your family knows what you are fighting for and knows the cost."

Without another word, I nod and head out. On my way out, I see a signal on the nearest computer. It shows _five _red dots on the screen and the worker gasps, "We got a runner! Wow! It has to be moving at ninety miles per hour and speeding up! I've never seen something move so fast like this..."

"Is it a terrorist project?" Commander Grover asks.

"No, sir," the worker zooms into the signal and widens his eyes. "This is like a human. A supernatural human, sir. I've never seen anything like it. This is not a terrorist project, sir."

"We need a-"

"No patrol now, sir. The signal went away because the object was moving too fast."

Commander Grover curses and slams his fist angrily on the desk. He rolls his eyes and calls out to the others, "Look for any other signals! Get your butts moving, before I slap them outta here."

Quickly, I walk out of the headquarters and cross the blazing hot sun-struck areas. I go to my assigned dorm and open the door to see Ryder in the Men's Room. He waves at me, as he continues to unpack his bags carefully. I ask, "What do you think about what commander said? This is crazy!" I hold my hands to my head and close my eyes in worry.

"He's just picking up some terrorist project," Ryder picks up a jacket and folds it nicely. "Whatever the workers say is wrong. There's no such thing as a supernatural human."

"Oh yeah?" I sarcastically quote, sitting on the bed. I mutter, "I hope this doesn't mess up my future."

"It won't," Ryder easily says, while placing his bag under the small bed. "You can't worry about something like that, okay?"

"Alright," I walk out of the room and begin to unpack. I see Edith and a couple other women enter the dorm and start to unpack their things. I wave at Edith and signal her over with a small gesture of my hand. She looks to the left and right, shrugs, then comes over to me. I ask her, "Did you catch any signals on the computer or did you see nothing?"

"Why do you care?" she lifts her eyebrows awkwardly.

"I am the general, I'm supposed to care!" I sigh. "Just tell me, please."

"No, ma'am," she shrugs and puts her bag under the bed. "I think you need to stop worrying!"

Slightly rolling my eyes, I finish my packing and get onto the flat bed. Slowly, I begin to close my hazel eyes. I worry about the morning, and how early I'll wake. How early I will die... Then, I hear a ring on my laptop and quickly pick it up to see. It is Warner and my daughters. They wave to me happily and I smile back at them with joy. Warner starts the conversation, Elyse crawling on his back heavily, "Hello, beautiful! Just stopping by to say hello and see what's goin' on. How's it going up there? How's Ryder?"

"Yeah! How's the hot guy?!" Elyse chirps.

"He's doing well," I laugh. "And I don't want you hittin' on my partner at such a young age, Elyse."

Elyse gives a slight giggle and Elan knocks her over easily. Warner laughs and looks back over at me. He narrows his eyes and asks, "How is it really going? I see something fake behind your eyes."

"I can't really say, Warner," I sigh. "I'll tell you when I can. I just want to say I love you."

"Love you too!" the twins cheer in the background.

"Love you too, hon," Warner smirks. "Bye."

"Bye." The computer screen goes back to its normal white and I sigh heavily. On my side, Edith is talking to her family and just said goodbye. Tears fill in her eyes and she bundles up into her bed warmly. I do the same, just to get a tiny bit of sleep until the morning.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the story and remember to leave a review! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_**

**Rated "T" for violence  
**

**To _yo twilight_: "Thanks for the review! :3"**

**-Silent's XxX**


End file.
